Soggyballs (episode)
'"Soggyballs" '''is the 57th episode in the ''Skyrim for Pimps series and the first episode of Season 5. This episode is a part of a "very special kind of walkthrough" for the Companions questline. Plot The new season continues from the events of the previous episode in the previous season. Cock Nibbler and Crotch Guzzler are walking down the path from the College of Winterhold to Cock Tower. Suddendly, a armored man appears out of nowhere and punches Cock Nibbler off of a cliff. Crotch Guzzler startled by the assassin, asks who he is. The assassin reveals himself to be S'oggy Balls, the main character in this season, and tells Crotch that the man he really want to kill is him! Quite some time ago, S'oggy Balls and his brother J'zargo were living in Elsweyr, each of them with dreams for their future; S'oggy Balls wanted to be a warrior while J'zargo wanted to be a mage. This caused problems between the two brothers and J'zargo looked down on S'oggy Balls for not deciding to learn magic. J'zargo left for Skyrim to join the magic college and S'oggy Balls was determined to impress his brother and left for Skyrim to join the legendary band of warriors: the Companions! S'oggy Balls said his good byes to the Tonys (tigers) that raised him and a neighboring Khajiit named Yura and heads off to Whiterun on Bjorlam's wagon. Upon arriving to the Whiterun stable, S'oggy sees a horse, which he thinks is a giant Tony. S'oggy was very disoriented in this new town. He quickly notices that anus licking is not a common form of greeting in Skyrim. S'oggy does meet someone who did know a few Khajiit. Ysolda is a stall owner in Whiterun and she has business association with the Khajiit Cavarans. Ysolda tells him she needed mammoth tusks. S'oggy thinks of a better idea and gives her 25 bottles of skooma. After giving out far too many skooma to the folks in town, S'oggy is caught by a guard and goes to jail. Due to the skooma withdraw, he has butt sex with the dead bandit he shares a cell with. He eventually finds a lock pick in the bandit's rectum and escapes. The first thing he sees out of jail is a building with a giant overturned ship for its roof. He rushes up to the building thinking that this is where a warrior needs to go. Upon entering, there are two members of the Companions fighting each other. S'oggy joins the fight and kills the two fighters immediately. The Companions does not seem to care and directs S'oggy to go talk to Kodlak, the leader of the guild. Kodlak asks Vilkas to test his skill and S'oggy K.O.s Vilkas. 30 minutes later, Vilkas wakes up and tells Kodlak that he is ready. S'oggy, smitten with Aela, tries to make small talk and goes to Eorlund to deliver Farkas's sword. Farkas shows S'oggy to his room and leaves him be. S'oggy, the territorial Khajiit man that he is, wants the room to himself and tries to kick Torvar and Ria out. Trivia * S'oggy Balls having butt sex with the dead bandit's corpse was referenced later in the episode "Licking Saadia" of season six. When Cock Nibbler was warning an A'likir warrior about the dangers of prison life in the Whiterun Jail, Cock finds cat fur sticking out of a prisoner's anus. Video See also * Season 5 * Crotch Guzzler * Cock Nibbler * S'oggy Balls Category:Episodes Category:Season 5